


I Hate Everything But You

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, HP Het Minifest 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, POV Astoria Greengrass, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: It made Astoria feel special, being loved by someone who hated everybody else.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	I Hate Everything But You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2020 HP Het Minifest](https://hphet.dreamwidth.org/210628.html).
> 
> I have a soft spot for these two and haven't had much opportunity to write them together, so this fest and prompt were both great motivation! Title comes from the song of the same name from the show 'Crazy Ex-Girlfriend' because I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Thanks to MalenkayaCherepakha for the quick once-over!

Astoria never tired of it, the way Draco's face lit up whenever he caught sight of her, even after all these years together. His expression had been a stormcloud when he'd walked through the Floo moments earlier, home from his monthly meeting with their financial advisors. But as soon as he caught sight of Astoria mixing martinis at the bar, all that frustration melted away. It was quite a heady sensation, having that kind of power over someone.

"Hello, darling," Draco said, coming over to brush a kiss against Astoria's cheek. She turned, pulling him in for a proper snog that lasted several long, lovely moments, pleased at the suitably dazed look on his face when they finally parted.

"Hello," she replied with a smile. "How was your meeting?"

He groaned theatrically, his brow creasing with annoyance once more. "Horrible."

"You say that every time you have to leave the house," Astoria said with a laugh. She passed him the martini she'd just finished making before starting another. "Here, have a drink. And give poor Jameson a break, he's positively terrified of you."

Draco's face brightened momentarily as he took the martini, his gaze fond as he looked at her before apparently catching the rest of her sentence and grumbling down at his drink. "Jameson's an arse. They all are. Bunch of pretentious swots. As if they're not getting rich off _my_ money."

"Well it's not as if they're getting it for nothing, love. They _are_ providing a service. And Jameson's not so bad, really. He got us that lovely antique vase for our wedding, don't you remember?"

Draco huffed, clearly in disagreement that an antique vase made up for Jameson's unfortunate character flaw of being a human being—Draco hated _everyone_. Everyone, that was, except Astoria. 

She probably shouldn't have enjoyed it so much, being the one person in the world whose company Draco actually sought out instead of avoiding like the plague. He generally much preferred solitude to dealing with people, but when it came to Astoria he never seemed to tire of her. It made her feel special, being loved by someone who hated everybody else.

"Well, it's over now at any rate," Draco said with a grateful sigh as he eased back onto the loveseat. He caught Astoria's eye and patted the cushion next to him, not that she needed any more incentive to join him. She might be more of a people-person than Draco was, but there was nobody in the world she loved spending time with more than her husband.

"Until next month at least," she teased as she settled next to him.

Draco pouted at her. "Now why would you go and say a thing like that."

"You know how I love to torture you."

He smiled at her with adoring eyes before saying softly: "If that's been your aim all these years, my dear, then I regret to inform you that you've been wildly off-base."

Her cheeks grew warm and her heart fluttered. "I guess I'll have to try harder then," she replied lightly before running her mouth suggestively along the rim of her martini glass and taking a sip. Draco's eyes began to smoulder as he set down his own empty glass on the side table.

"I have some thoughts on where you could start," he said, his voice husky, leaving no doubt as to where his mind was.

"Oh? Do tell."

He looked down at his watch. "Dinner won't be served for another forty-five minutes. Why don't we head upstairs and I can show you."

Astoria drained the rest of her drink in one fluid swallow and Banished the glass back to the bar with a flick of her wand. Draco stared at her with a look of unabashed lust, and she shot him a wicked grin as she stood.

"Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
